Dernier Rapport
by trekkie02
Summary: Partie sur un délire à propos de Kerry et de Pete , pour Hito qui me demandait comment ça allait finir.


******note de l'auteur: une amie à moi m'a engeulé il y a quelques temps pour ne pas avoir mis sur le site mes fics de Stargate (commises longtemps avant celles de SPN) donc les voilà!**

* * *

Dernier Rapport

_**Auteur :**__ trekkie_

_**Genre:**__ fin_

_**Spoilers:**__ Larges spoilers de la saison 8_

_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM… _

_**Note de l'auteur:**__ Partie sur un délire à propos de Kerry et de Pete , pour Hito qui me demandait comment ça allait finir._

**Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer … j'ai peu l'habitude de ce genre de chose. D'habitude c'était Jack qui les rédigeait …enfin plutôt Sam qui le faisait pour lui …Je veux dire , c'était le colonel Carter qui les rédigeait , tandis que le général O'Neill les contre visait , mais aujourd'hui , ils ne sont plus là pour le faire …Quoiqu'il ne l'ai jamais fait comme ça .**

**Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je revienne un peu sur la génèse de cette histoire pour que vous compreniez mieux . **

**Dés la création du SGC , l'équipe du général O'Neill , à laquelle nous appartenions , SG-1 , à été différente des autres , tant par son commandant que par ces équipiers . Nous formions une famille . **

**Je sais que pour vous , ça ne veux pas dire grand-chose , mais pour nous ….Enfin , quoiqu'il en soit , nous étions très attachés les uns aux autres . Pourtant rien n'aurai put nous laisser penser que le colonel Carter ferai une chose pareil … Ni même que Jack … Le général O'Neill ferai une chose pareil … C'est vrai au bout de deux fois on aurai put penser qu'il ferai attention . Mais , une fois de plus il voulu jouer les héros … ça a toujours été dans sa nature .**

**Nous étions sur P7X499 , une planète où nous avions trouvé des ruines laissés par les Anciens . Nous y avions repéré ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque de données des Anciens . Le colonel Carter travaillait avec un groupe de chercheurs du SGC pour essayer de l'extraire du mur dans lequel elle était encastrée sans en endommager les données .**

**J… Le général O'Neill était venu visiter l'avancée des travaux , quand nous avons subi une attaque Goau'ld , menaçant la sauvegarde de la bibliothèque … Jack vous aurez parlé de **_**Déjà vu **_**, d'ailleurs je crois même qu'il l'a dit …Ça et que sa dernière mission en tant que militaire ne pouvait pas être de tout repos . Il venait de démissionner le matin même …**

**Le colonel Carter a essayé de télécharger les données sur l'ordinateur qu'elle avait apporté sans succès . Quand il s'est avéré qu'ils nous serai impossible de sauver les données stockées dans la bibliothèque sans les télécharger dans un esprit humain , Sam a voulu essayer d'activer la machine , mais Jack la repoussé et pris sa place . Il lui a dit que ce n'était pas la place de la plus jolie tête du SGC ,et encore moins d'une futur mariée . Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il lui disait ça . J'ai n'ai su qu'après que Pete avait demandé à Sam de l'épouser .**

**Nous savions tous que ces données étaient vitale à la fois pour la Terre et pour les Asgards … mais je ne crois pas qu'elles valaient la vie de mon ami … Dés notre retour à la base , nous les avons contactés … Mais il s'est avéré que cette fois les données étaient trop importantes et trop profondément ancrées en lui pour qu'on puisse le sauver . **

**Jack à choisit de passer les quelques semaines qui lui restaient à travailler avec moi et Sam pour qu'un maximums de données soient récupérées et conservées .  
Je ne sais pas pour lequel des deux ces semaines ont été les plus dures … Jack savait qu'il allait mourir , mais d'une certaine manière il partait en paix … Il lui avait laissé une lettre … je crois qu'il lui demandait juste d'être heureuse .**

**Pour elle c'était plus compliqué .… je comprend ce qu'elle a dût ressentir à regarder mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire …**

**Et puis c'est arrivée …**

**Ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Jack ne parlait plus notre langue quand l'alarme s'est déclenché . Quand nous sommes arrivés en salle de contrôle , le sergent Harriman nous as expliqué que le général O'Neill venait d'ouvrir un Vortex vers une autre galaxie et qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à fermer la Porte . J'ai regardé par la vitre … Jack se tenait sur la passerelle d'embarquement , il regardait vers nous … C'est là que je compris qu'on ne le reverrai pas …**

**Il remontait la passerelle quand Sam et Pete sont entrés dans la salle . Quand elle l' a appelé , Jack s'est arrêté … Je crois que c'est moi ,qui lui ai dit qu'il partait …ou j'ai traduit … je ne sais plus … mais d'une certaine manière je suis responsable de ce qu'elle a fait ensuite ...**

**Il l'a salué puis il a repris sa marche vers le Vortex , je l'ai entendu crié encore une fois son nom … Puis elle s'est dégagée des bras de Pete qui la retenait , et s'est précipitée auprès de lui . J'ai crut qu'elle voulait juste le retenir … mais je crois que Pete lui avait déjà compris . **

**Ils se sont regardés , et elle lui a pris la main … ils ont passé le Vortex ensemble juste quelques micro-secondes avant qu'il ne se referme .**

**Nous étions encore tous sous le choc , quand Teal'C à demander au sergent Harriman d'essayer de retrouver l'adresse que Jack avait rentré dans l'ordinateur . Mais ça nous a été impossible .**

**J'ignore ce que vous ferez du SGC , ce que vous déciderez … mais je sais ce que Teal'C et moi avons décidé de faire . Nous sommes retourner sur P4X799 , c'est notre seule piste … **

**Je sais que l'armée considère Jack comme mort , et probablement Sam aussi … Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de les chercher … **

**Pas la peine de songer à venir nous chercher , nous avons effacer les coordonnées de P4X799 … Mais nous savons que nous laissons le SGC entre de bonnes mains ….Les Vôtres …**

**-« Daniel vous venez ? » retentit la voix de Teal'C derrière lui .**

**-« J'arrive ! » lui répondit l'archéologue avant de couper la caméra devant laquelle il venait de faire son discours , avant de la lancer par le Vortex ouvert de la Porte avec une étiquette mentionnant « Au général Hammond –Pentagone -Dernier Rapport de SG-1 » scellant leur destin .**

**Fin .**


End file.
